1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a six-sided, box-like enclosure unit for a pick-up truck, and more particularly to an enclosure unit in which four of the sides are formed from portions of the pick-up truck bed itself and only two of the sides need to be added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with box-like containers, enclosures, storage units, and tool chests adapted to be carried in pick-up trucks. some of the prior art storage units are adapted to be positioned behind the seat in the cab of the pick-up truck. Still others are adapted to be permanently or removably carried in the bed of the truck. Most such tool boxes adapted to be carried in the bed of the truck are adapted to be carried on the top of the sides and suspended into the bed of the truck so they can be lifted out or removed. Normally, these are fixedly secured in place in the front end of the truck to prevent the box from sliding back and forth.
Even if such a tool box is provided in the rear of the truck, the box initially requires a complete six sides and uses no portion of the pick-up truck bed itself as one or more of the sides.
The tool boxes of the prior art are relatively expensive, bulky, combersome, difficult-to-install, difficult-to-remove, difficult-to-access for adding or removing articles from storage too large thereby reducing the usable area of the bed.
Therefore, there has existed a long-felt need for a relatively easy-to-use, easy-to-access, low-cost enclosure for a pick-up truck wherein an enclosure can be quickly and easily removed or simply folded down in an out-of-the-way storage position to provide full access to the bed of the truck for carrying purposes and the like.